Mi hermana es una Vampira
by bruneli12
Summary: Abril descubrirá que hay otra chica como ella pero diferente y descubrirá que no solo es media vampira
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno aquí vengo con una nueva historia que tenia muchas ganas de escribirla y así que empecemos espero que sea de su agrado:**

Disclamier: Las tortugas no me pertenecen

Un rencuentro Familiar

En un Lugar un poco lejano de la tierra o como mejor conocido como la Dimensión x se estaba haciendo una celebración pero sin la raza Kraang sino de la raza vampira y no era una celebración cualquiera era una celebración de una coronación en un palacio muy grande y elegante pero todo el mundo guardo silencio cuando hablo el padre vampiro para coronar a la nueva reina vampiro

-¡Ahora declaro a la princesa Mona Lisa O´neil Rubi como reina de La Dimensión X- dijo el padre poniendo una corona color oro con diamantes rojos en forma de rombos pequeños en cada punta de la corona y en la corona devajo de cada rombo había pequeños círculos de diamante color transparente y en el centro de la corona habia un diamante rosa en forma de hexágono todos empezaron a aplaudir con mucha alegría al ver a su nueva reina pero justo en ese momento de alegría entro todo un ejercito de Kraangs entro por la puerta principal y empezaron a disparar por todo el lugar en especial hacía la nueva reina así que ella empezó a correr junto con su madre la antigua reina saltando los techos del palacio asta que llegaron afuera del palacio Mona Lisa le dijo muy inquieta a su madre

-ah llegado el momento ¿verdad?- dijo la chica volteando a ver a su madre

-si, ve por tus cosas y lo necesario, mientras yo abrire el portal- la chica asintió y con su súper velocidad fue a su cuarto por sus cosas mientras que su madre movía sus manos de ella salía una especie de magia roja que poco se hacía un portal hacía la tierra y luego regreso su hija y cambio su vestido elegante rosa por una camisa sin mangas color rosa clarito con un pañuelo rosa fuerte y una chamarra gris delgada y unos jeans pegaditos y unas botas altas cafés y tenia una cola de caballo alta y tenia pelo castaño y tenia dos mechas colgando de los dos lados de su cabeza y tenia una pequeña mochila de cuero café y ella estaba apunto de ir hacía el portal pero antes de irse su mama la tomo de los hombros y le dijo

-recuerda el plan busca a tu hermana, enséñale a ser una vampira, cuentale todo lo que sabes y te eh enseñado de la magia, protege a los guerreros de la noche y no olvides que te quiero- al decir eso su madre le regalo una sonrisa tierna a su hija

-madre me prometes que estarás bien- dijo la joven con ojos llorosos hacia su madre

-te lo prometo- dijo con otra sonrisa y besando a su hija en la frente así que la joven fue directo hacia el portal ya que lo paso y entro a la ciudad de Nueva York no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima pero rapido se la seco y entoces escucho unos ruidos que provenian del otro techo ella se agacho y vio un grupo de ninjas tortugas mutante y luego vio a una chica peliroja que peleaba con otra chica con cabello oscuro y rubio y al parecer esa chica estaba apunto de asesinarla y logro escuchar lo que ella decia

-ahora este si es tu fin princesa- y ella al escuchar eso se alarmo mucho y rápidamente se transformo en murciélago y se lanzo hacia esa chica mala y Karai no esperaba ese golpe así que rapido llamo retirada a su clan y los chicos luego se agruparon para saber que había pasado pero luego empezaron a discutir pero Abril ignoraba su discusión y decidio seguir a esa criatura que la había salvado y después de buscar mucho encontró a la criatura en unos contenedores de basura y la criatura sintio la presencia de su hermana e intento ocultarse mas

-no te asustes no te are nada, sal-

-no quiero me temeras-

-no te preocupes, te juro que no te temere-

-bueno- dijo la criatura transformándose en humana otra vez y dejandose ver

-¿que eres tu?-

-soy la reina vampiro Mona Lisa O´neil Rubi-

-¿vampira?, ¡¿O´neil?!-

-si O´neil por que yo soy tu… hermana-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

Continuara…..

**Bueno asta aquí con este capitulo espero que les aya gustado y si no les gusto esta versión de** **Mona Lisa lo entendere pero bueno es mi loca imaginación y la foto o versión de esta Mona Lisa es Irawadee y bueno dejen sus comentarios y nos leemos pronto adiós **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno muchas gracias a Luisita Gomez y a sesshoxcris por sus comentarios y a danita159 por seguir mi historia y perdón por la tardanza pero aquí vengo con el capitulo 2:**

Disclamier: Las tortugas no me pertenecen

Explicaciones

-Si yo soy tu hermana- dijo Mona Lisa a Abril

-¡Pero no puede ser posible tu eres una vampira y yo nunca tube hermanos!-

-Es por que tu perteneces a la raza vampira real de la Dimensión X-

-¿Qué?- pregunto aun más confundida Abril de lo que le estaba diciendo su supuesta hermana pero luego escucho a las tortugas aproximándose hacia donde estaba Abril

-Abril ¿dónde estabas? me preocupa-digo nos preocupabas- dijo Donnie abrazando a Abril (Como en el episodio The Kraang Conspiracy) pero luego de que las tortugas se distrajeran en abrazar a su amiga se dieron cuenta de que ahí estaba viéndolos una chica con cara de duda y Rafa no lo penso dos segundos más y saco sus sais

-¿Quien eres tu?-dijo Rafa con una voz amenazante

-Soy la Reina Vampiro Mona Lisa O´neil Rubi-

-¿Vampira?- pregunto Donnie viendo a Mona Lisa

-Si- respondio Mona Lisa

-¡ahhhh! ¡Corran es una vampira nos va chupar la sangre ahhhh!- gritaba Mikey corriendo en circulos asta que Abril lo paro

-tranquilo Mikey no nos va hacer nada de echo podria decirse que ella es mi ….. hermana- decia Abril intentando encontrar las palabras correctas

-¿QUÉ?- preguntaron todas las tortugas en conjunto

-si soy la hermana de Abril y les voy a Explicar toda la historia- continuo Mona Lisa y ella empezo a mover sus manos y de ahí salio un fluido como magia de un color rosa y se empezaron a hacer dibujos según como narraba Mona Lisa

-Verán unos años antes de que Abril y yo naciéramos los Kraang invadieron la Dimensión X , nuestro hogar y empezaron a convertir en personas normales y animales en mutantes gracias a que habían modificado las Kraatatrogons (El monstruo gigante que salio en el episodio Wormquake) pero antes eran seren indefensos y en ese entoces nuestra madre Elisa Rubi conocio a Kirby O´neil y se casarón y nos tuvieron a nosotras dos ya que somos cuatas pero nuestra madre tenia un don como todos los vampiros reales podía tener visiones del futuro y ella predijo que tendrian que separarnos por un tiempo a ti y a mi hasta que tu mitad vampira naciera otra ves ya que mamá te lanzo un hechizo para ocultar tu parte vampira- y con eso Mona Lisa finalizo y volteo a ver a Abril que tenia una cara muy sorprendida a igual que las tortugas y entoses Abril le pregunto a su hermana

-entoces yo soy una vampira- pregunto

-eres una media vampira y una princesa-

-y cuando nacera mi mitad vampira-

-ahora- y justo cuando dijo eso en el brazo de Abril donde estaba su mangas cortas cafés se le formo un hexágono que en el centro tenía un circulo y en el centro del circulo había un rombo pequeño

Continuara…

**Bueno espero que les allá gustado el capitulo dejen comentarios y nos leemos pronto adiós **


	3. Chapter 3

**Si lo se, lo se tarde demasiado pero lo que pasa es que no tenia tanta inspiración y falta de tiempo pero ya estoy aquí y vengo con el capitulo 3: **

Disclamier: Las tortugas no me pertenecen

Conociéndote

Abril se empezó a sentir mareada al tener esa marca en su brazo y ya estaba apunto de desmayarse asta que Donnie la sujeto para que no se golpeara

-¡Que le hiciste!- grito Donnie muy enojado hacia Mona Lisa

-Donnie tranquilízate tal vez ella no tubo nada que ver ¿verdad?- dijo Leo tratando de tranquilizar a Donnie

-pues en efecto no es solo parte de la transformación- dijo Mona Lisa tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas

-¿transformación?- se preguntaron los chicos

-si transformación es cuando un vampiro se convierte en vampiro- finalizo Mona Lisa pero los chicos la seguían viendo con cara de "No te creo"

-Miren ella estará bien solo necesita descansar- suspiro Mona Lisa

-tenemos que llevarla a la alcantarilla- dijo Donnie

-de acuerdo vámonos- dijo Leo todos se empezaban a marchar dejando a Mona Lisa un poco molesta pero ella se las arreglaría para conseguir refugio asta que Rafa le toco su hombro y le pregunto

-su majestad le gustaría quedarse en nuestra humilde alcantarilla- pregunto Rafa en un tono burlón

-jaja de acuerdo pero no me llames su majestad solo dime Lisa-

-ok Lisa-

Momentos después en la alcantarilla…..

A todos se les hizo un poco extraño que Rafael hubiera invitado a una chica a la alcantarilla y sobre todo a una princesa pero Rafa solo los ignoro

-y ¿dónde vas a dormir?- pregunto Rafa a Lisa algo sonrojado

-no te preocupes puedo dormir en el techo- dijo Lisa señalando el techo

-jaja ya enserio en donde- dijo Rafa creyendo que era una broma

-no enserio puedo dormir en el techo- dijo Lisa en ese momento Lisa se convirtió en un murciélago y se colgo en techo boca abajo como los demás murciélagos

-buenas noches- dijo Lisa hacia lo chicos, cerrando los ojos y quedándose profundamente dormida

-si buenas noches…- suspiro Rafa

-wooaa Rafa si que tu novia es rara- dijo Mikey en un tono burlón

-¡no es mi novia Mikey!- grito Rafa muy enojado y empezó a perseguir a Mikey por toda la alcantarilla

-aaah- suspiraron Leo y Donnie al ver a sus hermanos

Continuara…..

**Bueno espero que les aya gustado y como notaran a Mona Lisa le pongo Lisa (solo para aclarar dudas) bueno dejen comentarios y nos leemos pronto adiós **


End file.
